Cruel world
by Quackyz
Summary: Bella feels depressed, alone and that she has no-one who cares. M for a reason, no happy ending at all, read at your own cost. One-shot.


She couldn't stop crying. Tears fell from her eyes, mascara spread all over her face and she was curled up in a ball.

Everything was wrong, everything was ruined, everything happened at once.

Bella's finger touched where her ring once was and remembered the conversation she had had, three hours before.

"_What did I do?" Bella asked, shocked, her eyes red from crying._

"_You bitch." Edward spat at her. "You gold digging whore." _

"_Ed...Edward?" Bella's eyes were wide, she had no idea what was going on._

"_You married me because you were almost homeless."_

"_What? I didn't, Edward, I was almost homeless and I did marry you so quickly because of that but I…" Bella attempted to explain what she had tried to for three years now, but Edward hit her. She screamed and fell over the sofa that she had stood up from and fell, her head hit the glass table and glass splinters stuck into her head._

"_Out!" Her husband screamed, he grabbed her hand, pulling his ring off, the ring she loved so much._

"_But, I _do _love you!" Bella protested before being roughly grabbed and shoved towards the door._

"_Get out you stupid bitch, I never want to see you again!"_

Bella cried harder, remembering how he had hit her, her hand when up to the bruise he had left and she burst into tears even more violently as she remembered why she had been on that sofa in the first place.

"_Grandpa?" She called out to her last relative, not counting the ones by marriage. She had brought her Grandpa a box of Turkish delights, both something he enjoyed and something with sentimental value. He had been put in hospital, due to something Edward said may be cancer… but he had had the operation to get rid of it, so Bella was confident it was another stomach ulcer, not life threatening. Bella dropped the box, shocked as she saw the team of doctors around her Grandpa's bed. She rushed in and the doctors allowed the now crying girl to hold the mans arms. He looked up towards her and smiled softly._

"_I love you Bella." He stated quietly before closing his eyes. Bella's tears fell thick and fast now as she realized he was gone, just his body was left behind. She had never believed in spirits before…but now, she wasn't sure. This was not her Grandfather, but she mourned over his body._

_It was fifteen minutes before she was able to drive, once she had done everything the hospital required of her and she had settled into the car, she had just stared, crying softly, at the tree in front of the car park space her car was residing in._

_Her Grandpa was gone._

Bella screamed, before suddenly looking at the clock, she had ten minutes before Edward would return and force her out, with or without her stuff. She had no packed a single thing. She would not need them.

Bella rose, slowly, her tears drying on her face and she found the notebook Edward had given her on their first anniversary, for her journalism job. She almost started crying again. Almost.

"_We're gone bust." The editor told the group of works, straight and to the point. No sugar coating._

"_Redundancy stuff will occur, E.C.T. End of meeting." And she walked out the room. Bella wasn't really fussed, she could find another job and Edward made enough money for both of them, considering her pay wasn't really enough to get a decent dorm room at a university anyway. _

She wrote on it, the short frank note and started walking. She took nothing with her, she just took herself, if she hadn't been dressed, she wouldn't bother dressing.

If a neighbour would have looked out the window and if they new Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, they would have know she was ill, for she wore no make up, her hair wasn't brushed and she was in sweats and a tank top – Bella Cullen always wore something nice, even if it was just jeans and a bit of mascara, to the shops. Which were in the opposite direction.

But no-one looked out their window as most were at work, the others were out, gossiping online or on phones or watching T.V.

She walked and walked, her wrist was painful now, but she welcomed the pain, the pain against the numbness of grief was welcomed, the cuts she had made dug deep, a small amount of blood dripped. Too small for the human eye to see. Her white jacket was slowly becoming red in her arm, but she did not care.

She walked for ten minutes, Edward would be there, wondering why she had left everything perhaps… or maybe just not caring, thinking how much he could get back from selling her stuff. What had she done? Why did he hate her? Why didn't he let her explain? Who told him?

Things she would never know.

She walked slowly, then up the stairs. She looked down. Heard the train. And jumped.

When Bella Cullen, then Swan, was younger, she had been depressed, no one had noticed, but she complemented suicide many a time. But never did it – she was a child carer, looking after her mother and brother and they _needed_ her. Then they died when she was twenty one, her brother just fifteen… but when she had wanted suicide so much, when they lived off pasta for a week, the bullying at school got worse and her teenage hormones caused a fight with her family… she got to the point of standing on that bridge. Never being able to jump.

Of course, if people had realized, Bella may have been helped. Saved. But no one did, her mother found her self-harming, but not the knife, she continued it, attending a mentor session, and no one guessed, no one knew.

But that day, was too much, and she jumped, she had no one to care for, no one who would miss her, no one she would miss. No one wanted her, so she would die, instead of waste resources. She decided if the fall did not kill her, the train would. And it did.

Edward Cullen arrived home to find his wife, soon to be ex wife, gone, without her stuff but why should he care? She probably had another rich boyfriend somewhere. James Hunter had shown him the truth about his evil wife. To think he had loved her thought them soul mates! Devils like her had no soul mates, gold diggers like her didn't deserve love. Dr. Cullen settled himself on the sofa with a beer, watching the rugby, not the football, football reminded him of Her. Then again, everything did. He'd have a total make-over.

"Alice could help." He mused, or maybe he'd just move house.

It wasn't until the next day he found the note. Perhaps if he'd bothered to check if his wife had actually taken anything, he could of saved her. But he didn't, his hatred had overcome him. He found the note. The note he'd have nightmares over.

_Edward_

_I don't know what I've done._

_All I know is I love you and whilst I married you because I was in difficult times, you asked plus I liked you a lot and could see myself falling in love with you, having your children, growing grey with you._

_My Grandfather died._

_I lost my job._

_My husband hates me._

_I have no family left._

_Therefore, I have no use for my life left._

_You'll find my body at the railway station._

_Much love, _

_Your wife._

_Bella_

_Xxx_

Edward fell to his knees, realizing the pain in his heart was regret. Realizing, his soul mate was dead and he was the cause. Realizing the phone was ringing, to ask him to identity what was left of his wife's body. Realizing, he didn't know what to do.

"Perhaps she wouldn't of done it if she knew." The man said to Esme, who looked confused.

"Knew what?" The grieved woman of two dead children, she considered them her children anyway, questioned.

"That she was pregnant. Seven weeks along."


End file.
